The antibiotic, Cephamycin C, is obtained by growing strains of Streptomyces lactamdurans microorganism in suitable aqueous nutrient media under controlled conditions. The present invention is directed to the methods for recovering the antibiotic in substantially pure form.
A process for the preparation of the antibiotic Cephamycin C is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,157. Said process utilizes solid resin ion exchangers for the isolation of the antibiotic.